


Carry That Weight

by printfogey



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Gen, Water 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printfogey/pseuds/printfogey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introspective shortfic from Luffy's POV right after the Luffy-Usopp fight on Water 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry That Weight

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/setting: After chapter 333 through the first pages of chapter 334 (stopping right before Nami bursts out the news about the assassin attempt on Iceburg).
> 
> Suggestions for improvement and other feedback much appreciated. Luffy can be pretty tricky to write.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece was created and is owned by Eiichiro Oda. This fanfic was written without permission for entertainment purposes only, and it not to be used to make profit of any kind.

He wasn’t going to think about it anymore. What was the use? It was over now. It couldn’t be undone. He couldn’t go back in time and make sure the money wasn’t lost or Usopp wasn’t beat up or Merry wasn’t wrecked or…he didn’t even know what, didn’t know what he could have said or done to make it end differently. But in any case he couldn’t change things now, just like he was never able to make the sea monster spit out Shanks’ arm and sew it back on. 

He’d failed that time but he’d only been a little kid then. He wasn’t supposed to fail now, not when it came to things like this. Now he had to shape up and be stronger, just like Zoro had said. He had to protect everyone he had left. They had to find Robin soon.

There was no use in thinking about it. Those images didn’t do any good in his head, they should just go away. _But why had Usopp looked almost like he’d_ wanted _to get hurt? That was just crazy…unless it was really clever, because maybe that was what struck the hardest…_ No! Stop that! It was too late. He’d been so terribly angry but it was _over_ now. You couldn’t sew the arm back on.

He was never going to fail like that again. Ever. It hurt too much to be so angry. If he couldn’t keep his comrades then what was the use of becoming Pirate King? 

_‘…you’re just trying to get rid of your useless crewmates one after the other, aren’t you?!’_

Shut up, shut up, shut up. Luffy shook his head several times, staring out at what he could see of Water 7 from where he sat on the small roof by the hotel. There seemed to be more houses visible now than a while ago. Oh. He supposed that meant dawn was coming.

When he didn’t want to think about something then he didn’t. Except sometimes in dreams or nightmares or in some quiet moment maybe, but that didn’t happen much at all. And even then it was never for long. There’d always be something new interesting happening after all - new dreams around the corner.  
It wasn’t like this.

The morning sun rose from behind a high building and shone right in his eye, but he didn’t look away. _Just wait, everyone._ He hugged his knees. From now on, he was going to become the best captain ever. Better than Shanks, even! _I’ll take care of all of them so they’ll know it won’t matter if they’re strong or not._ What was important was that they wanted to stay with him. If they didn't then there was no use in anything, was there?

Well. They just had to find Robin soon, that was all. And they _would_. He was tired of worrying already: he wasn’t any good at it anyway since he didn’t have much practice. Stupid Robin. 

He pulled the brim of his hat further down, letting his gaze wander across the rooftops again, wondering if somewhere out there there might be an enemy for him to beat.


End file.
